


What He Deserves

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Kurt looked back just in time to see Blaine looking up at Sebastian with a smile and eyes full of adoring admiration as Sebastian put an arm around Blaine's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Deserves

          For weeks, Rachel had practically begged Kurt to come back to Lima with her for Homecoming weekend. He eventually agreed to shut her up; however, now, as he stands with his fellow McKinley alumni, he can’t help but doubt his decision. It was cold out, despite the heat radiating from the large bonfire.

          Everyone was laughing and chatting, sharing various stories of their lives outside of McKinley’s halls. Tina was flourishing at Brown. Sam was now the assistant football coach at McKinley. Quinn was on the Dean’s list at Yale. Mercedes was recording her new album. He and Rachel were moving forward at NYADA. Everyone’s lives were thriving. It would seem that he had no reason to be dreary, and that would be so, if it weren’t for the two young men lounging in the bed of a large pickup truck on the other side of the bone fire.

          It had been months since the breakup. Kurt knew it was his own fault. He was the one that crushed Blaine’s heart, and in turn, ultimately crushed his own. As he stares through the flames, he sees the content gleam on Blaine’s face. The younger man had more than moved on. After months of heart ache, Blaine had picked up the pieces of his shattered heart, and rebuilt it all on his own. Kurt had never seen him look so happy and at ease; certainly, never while the two of them were together. There was no chance that Blaine would ever want him again. And, maybe that was for the best. Blaine deserved happiness. When he was with Kurt, he always seemed overly eager to please, stressed out by how insecure Kurt seemed to make him feel. Kurt wanted him happy, and happiness wasn’t with him.

         “Kurt?” Rachel’s voiced pulled him from his revere. “Kurt, everyone’s about to head over to the bleachers. Are you ready?” Kurt turned his attention fully to his friend, who was looking at him with concern.

         “Uh, yeah, let’s go.” He said, plastering on a fake smile, and offering Rachel his arm. The two headed towards the bleachers with the rest of the group, but before they got too far, Kurt looked back just in time to see Blaine looking up at Sebastian with a smile and eyes full of adoring admiration as Sebastian put an arm around Blaine's shoulder.


End file.
